


Younger

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, implied steve/tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Fill for the prompt: not long after Tony left the Avengers, the team is attacked and turned into kids... all except Steve. Steve is good with kids... but he is only one guy, super soldier serum be damned. He calls Tony for help.





	Younger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap iron man community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+iron+man+community).



> Fill for the prompt: not long after Tony left the Avengers, the team is attacked and turned into kids... all except Steve. Steve is good with kids... but he is only one guy, super soldier serum be damned. He calls Tony for help.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a fic, but it just kept getting longer and longer, so I didn’t have time to finish. Here’s a drawing instead, and maybe someday I’ll finish the fic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
